mucfandomcom-20200215-history
George Wonga
George Wonga is a caporeigme in the Harvey Gang who also serves as a direct adviser to Louis Harvey himself. He also works with the London Underground Crime Syndicate. Biography Wonga was born in London on December 17th, 1969, and was the middle child in a family of five siblings. His elder brothers are John and Reupert, his younger brother is Gabe and his younger sister is Margret. Wonga attended school and ended up attending Oxford University, gaining a bachelor's degree in politics. After leaving the University, Wonga along with his sister Margret and older brother John, began working as MP's in Downing Street. Wonga quickly rose up the ranks and eventually became the assistant Prime Minister, but later gained the position of Prime Minster following the death of the former PM, Frankely Hott. Under Wonga's reign, crime on the streets of London is at an all time high. The public demanded a re-election, and Wonga was even made a marked man by several gangs and mafia families. To ensure his safety, George along with Margret and John, stayed secluded in George's (his) office. Their only window to the outside being their brothers' Reupert and Gabe. Gabe was a policeman while Reupert was an army general. Stories also began to surface about George being involved with common gangs such as the O'Brady Gang known as the Irish Gang by some media outlets. It was also a well known fact that John had served the O'Brady Gang as an enforcer in his youth, making the public distrust the Wonga Family even more. In the winter of 2007, Wonga finally stepped down as PM after being in the position for nearly five years as he was replaced by Notso Hott, the younger and far more hip brother of Frankely Hott. Wonga's brother Reupert had been the one who had leaked the information about Wonga's corruption to the press ruining his reputation as he was getting tired of his brother's shenanigans. In 2009, George saved the life of crime boss Louis Harvey during a drug deal gone bad. George had been walking down the street carrying a cup of hot sweet tea while walking past the drug deal. The drug dealer tried to kill him too but George poured his hot sweet tea all over the dealer, giving him and Harvey time to escape. Harvey was eternally grateful for his life being saved by George, and decided to reward the currently unemployed George with a vacant position in his bathless gang. George agreed on the offer, and worked in the Harvey Boys Gang as a hired goon. George's size and strength meant that he was mainly used as an enforcer. Wonga suggested to Harvey to have his (George's) siblings become members of the gang too. Margret and John both became members of the gang while Gabe became the gang's chief associate due to his status as a high-ranking police officer. Reupert had been the only one to refuse their offers, and refused to acknowledge them as his family, initially disowning them. By 2013, George had been promoted to the position of caporeigme in the Harvey Boys Gang, and his siblings had also become caporegimes in the gang. As a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, George had done a lot of work with the London Underground Crime Syndicate, another ruthless gang led by Professor John Marcus. These days Today George is currently scheming with his siblings a plot to take over the Harvey Boys Gang as well as to get back into political power as the current Prime Minister Theresa May is readying to step down. George has also had Gabe and his fellow police officers spy on the London Underground Crime Syndicate to find a way to expose their criminal deeds since they were allies of the Harvey Boys Gang or so it seemed. Margret has recently been promoted to assistant acting prime minister, providing assistance to Acting Prime Minister Boris Johnson. Her work with Johnson is all apart of Geroge's scheme. Despite wanting to destroy the LUCS, George has also been making deals with their leader Prof. John Marcus to kill Louis Harvey. George believes that with Harvey dead and the LUCS exposed he will be the city's most powerful crime boss who will then use his sister Margret to become Prime Minister to help him achieve maximum power. George and his brother Reupert have also recently made up under unknown circumstances but many believe it was a dodgy deal of some kind. As a caporeigme, George is also in charge of the Harvey Boys Gang's bookmaking and drug dealing operations, even though George actually opposes the idea of selling drugs, a bit like Vito Corleone if you think about it. Anyways, George has also got files which contain information about all his siblings so he can use it as blackmail should they ever attempt to turn against him. George is always prepared. He has also been known to be visiting the Morgan's Mansion once in every while. Family George is the middle child in his family, and has four siblings. He has two older brothers John and Reupert, as well a younger brother and sister; Gabe and Margret. His parents on the other-hand haven't got their names revealed and it is unknown if they ever will. Gabe is a senior police officer while Reupert is an army general. Both John and Margret are also caporeigmes in the Harvey Boys Gang. Margret has also recently become assistant acting prime minister of Britain. Personality and traits As the middle child, George was always eager to make his mark in the world, and was his mother's favourite child. George is very intelligent, having gone to the Oxford University, and gained a bachelor's degree in politics. However, he seems to have lost a lot of his intelligence as he got older due to his often childlike antics and laziness. George is very loud and always says what's on his mind regardless of the situation he's in. George, like the rest of his family, apart from Reupert, suffers from irritable bowel syndrome and has terrible wind as of result. He frequently farts loudly during very important meetings with the Dixmor's alike, and pins the blame on a woopie cushion on his chair which doesn't even exist. He also has bad manners never saying "excuse me" or "pardon me" after a fart or burp. George is also known as the most cunning member of his family as he is currently masterminding a big plan to completely take over London from the London Underground Crime Syndicate. Despite his brutality George loves his family, even his brother Reupert, despite the latter selling him out to the press once. George is also very childlike in his personality, and often screams and dances around like a kid who has had too much sugar while he sometimes dabs and dances like those 8-years-old Fortnite kids. He also struggles with weight, issues being one of the reasons why he hates his sloppy nickname. Quotes *''"Oh that's not fair I've been having such fun!"''-George after been told he must step down as Prime Minister *''"I can't deal with the gas exchange... I need to be naked!"''-George complaining about his constant farting to Reupert *''"I don't think you quite understand for you see, I'm in charge from now on."''-George to Marcus who questions his plan to kill Louis Harvey *''"Would you rather silent but deadly?"''-George joking around *''"Don't you dare call me that! I am warning you."''-George after Margret calls him George Extra Large. *''"Abortnite! What's the point of being born if you're going nite, night?!"''-George joking around again *''"There's a woopie cushion on my seat, dam it! I didn't pass gas."''-George after farting during meetings Trivia *George's favourite candy is Skittles, but he doesn't mind some M&M's either. *George is left-handed. *George always wears a suit even when he goes to bed like some would-be Moroi. *He apparently only gets two hours of sleep every night and needs to drink a ton of coffee in the morning. *He is possibly homosexual and may be in a relationship with Sanjay Patterson, a fellow member of the Harvey Boys Gang who is often seen standing near him while George is talking with Harvey. *George is not a fan of green eggs and ham. *He does not drive a car, always preferring a cab or a limo and has an immense fear of clowns. **As such, George has sent a bounty on the heads of Ronald McDonald and Clown IT. *George's surname 'Wonga' is actually the name of a British payday loan provider, but he and his family are in no way connected to the company. *George's associates in the crime business have given him the nickname 'George Extra Large', a nickname which he apparently can't stand. Just ask his sis, Margaret. *He does not like Theresa May, actually, kind of like Victor Kennedy. Gallery So it's true.jpg|George being his usual self. Did you just fart brother muck.jpg|George's reaction after being called 'George Extra Large'. messing the mess.jpg|George, Margret, and Reupert messing around. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Genius Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Politician Category:Democrats Category:Siblings Category:Rich People Category:Overweight characters Category:Characters Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Well equipped albatross